winxversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sky Princess Universe
' The Sky Princess Universe '''is a 100% genderswapped version of Winx Club continuity, focusing on Princess Sky (Prince Sky), her lady in waiting Brenda (Brandon), and their friends Lia (Helia), Nadine (Nabu), River (Riven), and Tammy (Timmy). It also shows the lives of the Red Fountain Specialists Blue (Bloom), Stel (Stella), Florin (Flora), Ecno (Tecna), Larry (Aisha), Beat (Musa), and Roxy (Roxy). This alternate universe plays out with the same basic plot and stories- the only difference is that a different group is at the center and they are genderflipped. Characters '''Princess Sky of Eraklyon:' The heir to Eraklyon and the fairy of breeze. She has spent her life in a stifled and traditional household, and is always being trained so that one day she will become the perfect queen. She is arranged to marry Prince Diaspro of Isis, who is a good friend but not her type romantically. Sky's best friend is her lady in waiting Brenda, who helps her sneak out of the castle when things get too stuffy. Has straight shoulder-length blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her skin is lightly tanned. Her normal outfit is '' '''Brenda of Eraklyon: '''Sky's best friend, lady in waiting, and confidante. Brenda is also the fairy of charm, and is extremely persuasive and a talented actress. She commonly poses as Sky when duty calls. Brenda is flirty and sweet and extremely loving. Though usually down to earth, she can sometimes get distracted by her own appearance. ''Brenda has hazel eyes, tanned skin, and a brown asymmetrical cut '''Helia "Lia" of Antar: '''Fairy of creative expression and a budding artist, Lia is at Alfea only because her great-aunt Salina, the headmistress, insisted she attend. She would much rather be writing poetry than practicing magic. Lia is a pacifist and hates fighting, much to the annoyance of her roommates. '''Princess Nadine of Andros: '''Mellow, calm, collected, and cool, Nadine would be a perfect fairy. However, she isn't one- she's the witch of quintessence, and attends Cloud Tower. It was only through her future arranged marriage with Andros's Prince Larry that she met the other girls, but they're all glad she did. '''Tammy of Magix: '''Tammy is pretty unremarkable except for her brilliance with machines and technology. As the fairy of gadgets, she's always coming up with cool tech stuff for her friends. More comfortable at mission control than the actual scene of a fight, Tammy does have some cowardly tendencies, but can ignore them if necessary. '''River of Whisperia: '''River, the fairy of emotions, is a volatile ball of thoughts and feelings that she doesn't always know what to do with. For a long time, she shoved them to the back of her mind, but since her powers thrive on bold honesty when it comes to feelings, doing that made her next to useless in battle by voiding her powers. As River is still learning how to express herself, she can come off as rude or mean, but rarely is that intentional.